In recent years, there has been a widespread use of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) provided with a touch panel on its surface in display control devices such as tablet personal computers (PCs), portable electronic devices, and the like.
In these conventional display control devices, a displayed object such as an image and an icon can be zoomed in or out by, for example, touching the object with two fingers and increasing or decreasing the distance between the fingers or operating zoom buttons provided to the main body or as desktop images.
In the conventional display control devices, it is required to operate an object with two fingers or to press a zoom button to zoom in or out the object. Thus, further improvement is required in the operability.